


Clingy

by Ghidorahs_child



Series: Foolishness featuring Dante and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bad Humor, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Brat, Demons, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post DMC 5, Post-Canon, Scent Marking, This is dumb but cute, Twincest, Vergil is Bad at Feelings, Weird Fluff, no angst to be seen, soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghidorahs_child/pseuds/Ghidorahs_child
Summary: The twins learn that separation is not necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Foolishness featuring Dante and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636063
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually a slut for angst but I just wanted these two idiots to be happy, so brace yourselves my dudes because you're in for some serious fluff.
> 
> This is set sometime after 'Quiet' but can be read as a stand alone.

**Clingy**

When Dante opened his eyes, it was still dark in the room. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone in bed – it wasn’t unusual – since he and Vergil had spent that first night together, they’ve never slept apart again.

The second thing he noticed was that Vergil was still snoring, rather ungracefully, on his shoulder – that wasn’t unusual either – when they were kids Dante would always be awake at the break of dawn while Vergil was always one to sleep in and Dante had to jump on his bed to wake him.

Despite the snoring – which is what woke him up in the first place – Dante felt a surge of affection for his twin and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Vergil mumbled something and nestled himself closer to his brother, pressing his face into Dante’s shoulder.

The younger twin thought that if he could stay like this forever, he’d be happy.  
He never wanted move – which brought him to a third realisation: he _really needed_ to move.

He had one arm trapped underneath Vergil and he had completely lost feeling in both his legs which were tangled with his twin’s. And his back was cramping – like really bad.

“Verge.”

Dante waited for a few second to see if his twin would give any sign of waking up. When he received no answer, he tried again – a little louder.

“Hey Verge.”

He tried to nudge his brother with his shoulder, with no effect.

“Vergil, wake up bro.”

Nothing.

“Vergil you’re kinda murdering my arm and I think my left leg has reached the second stage of necrosis.” This time he grabbed his brother by the shoulder with his free hand and shook him a little.

Vergil groaned and tried to swat Dante’s hand away without opening his eyes, but when the younger twin persisted in shaking him, Vergil finally opened one eye to glare at his brother. “Quit it Dante, it’s still early. Sleep.”

Thankfully after reprimanding his twin, Vergil rolled around and turned his back to Dante, freeing both his arm and legs. Dante sighed in relief and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting to regain feeling into his limbs, he turned his head to stare at his brother’s back and a tiny smile pulled at his lips. When he felt he could move all of his limbs again he turned his back to his twin, deciding that a few more hours of sleep couldn’t hurt.

The younger twin was about to slip back into the dreamland when he felt Vergil moving around beneath the sheets, after a few seconds of rustling he felt an arm wrap tightly around him and his twin’s chest pressed to his back.

“Someone’s clingy.” The younger twin teased, and promptly received a kick in the shins as an answer.

Dante made one of the few wise decisions of his life and stopped pestering his brother – he didn’t particularly feel like being kicked out of his own bed with a summoned sword though his chest – plus, he enjoyed the closeness.

He relaxed into his twin’s hold and he let out a soft croon when he felt his brother nuzzling the nape of his neck before leaving a few licks and kisses there. He made to turn around so he could return the gesture, but Vergil held him in place. “Sleep now, affection later.”

Dante snorted but stopped moving and he fell asleep shortly after.

_____________________________

When he woke up a second time it was late morning judging by the light filtering through the window. Dante rubbed his sleepy eyes and then stretched out his limbs groaning as he felt some joints pop.

“Watch it Dante”

Vergil was sitting with his back against the headboard, a book in his hands and he had his head turned away from his twin to avoid being hit in the face by Dante’s arm during his morning stretch. Dante promptly ignored his twin’s warning and relaxed back on the mattress dropping his limbs on his brother.

Vergil groaned, he picked up Dante’s wrist between thumb and forefinger and removed the offending appendice from himself. The younger twin whined and rolled onto his side, he pressed himself to his brother’s side and propped his chin on Vergil’s chest in a clear demand of attention.

“I prefer you when you sleep.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Mmh.”

“Ow come on Verge I’m just being affectionate.” Dante punctuated his words nuzzling his brother’s neck.

“No, you’re being annoying.”

“But you love me.”

Dante pouted – like the child he was – Vergil rolled his eyes but put down his book in favour of scratching his twin’s back. “I sometimes wonder why.”

“Hey!” Dante jumped up and straddled his brother’s hips, now face to face with his twin he pouted “You just woke up and you’re already in asshole mode.”

“You have a talent for binging out that side of me.”

“Okay that was unnecessarily mean of you.”

“Mmh.”

Dante rolled his eyes, but he knew his brother wasn’t actually annoyed, he just liked to play hard to get when it came to openly show affection.  
Dante leaned in to nuzzle at his twin’s face and Vergil let him do as he pleased leaning into his brother’s touch.

“You’re clingy today”

“Aren’t I always?”

“More than usual.”

“I don’t hear you complaining”

“Would you stop if I did?”

“Nope”

“Thought so.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Mnnh”

“Thought so.” Dante smirked and Vergil was smiling too, even if he tried to hide it. He leaned in for a kiss and Dante met him halfway, the younger twin tried to deepen the kiss when he felt his brother’s arms curling around him – only to find himself thrown face-first into the mattress as Vergil jumped off the bed and bolted to the bathroom.

“I claim the first shower!” Dante heard his twin shout from behind the bathroom door. He laughed; his friends would never believe him if he told them Vergil could not only be playful, but also be as childish as him sometimes.

For that totality of 7 seconds he considered leaving his twin to shower in peace before deciding that no, he’d rather pester him some more.

Dante entered the bathroom without knocking and took off his pyjamas. Once he was undressed, he wasted no time in joining his brother in the shower.

“I’m not letting you hog all the hot water dear brother.”

“We both agreed the shower is too small for the both of us Dante.”

“First of all, I never agreed to anything. You said you wouldn’t fuck me nor let me fuck you in it because it was too small, but you never said anything about us _innocently_ showering together.” Dante retorted with a grin and pressed his hips flush to his brother’s.

Vergil was not amused. “Get out, _you_ are hogging all _my_ water.”

Dante whined and dropped his head on his twin’s shoulder, “You can’t kick me out now that my hair is wet.”

The older twin rolled his eyes – again – but grabbed Dante by the shoulders and turned him around, Dante complied, happy to let Vergil pamper him.

Once out of the shower they went back to their room to get dressed; Vergil planned to spend his day in the library so he put on a pair of soft lounge pants and picked a navy-blue shirt, but before he could put it on Dante snatched it from his grasp. Vergil scowled at his twin, his lip pulled up to bare his fangs – Dante had become pretty good at understanding his brother’s non-verbal language, and he knew that he’d at least get a warning growl before Vergil would actually attack him – he moved out of his brother’s reach without giving back his shirt.

The annoyed growl Dante predicted Vergil would make died in his throat, however, when he saw Dante put the shirt on himself.  
Vergil’s growl then turned into a croon and Dante grinned to himself – he knew how to please his possessive bastard of a twin; Dante knew that Vergil loved the idea of him covered in his scent and nothing worked better than wearing his clothes, plus he loved wearing his brother’s clothes as a brand of ownership – he belonged to Vergil, and both him and his demon were damn proud of it.

Dante then picked up a shirt of his own and threw it at Vergil, who caught it before it could hit him in the face and put it on.

Dante made a satisfied hum as he let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes.  
He could feel his brother staring at him from where he stood – considering his next move – after a few moments he felt the mattress dip under Vergil’s weight as his twin hovered over him, a knee between his legs and arms on either side of his head.

Dante opened his eyes to look at Vergil who had his lips pulled in the tiniest of smiles – today his brother was spoiling him with attention and Dante wanted to let him know just how much he appreciated it – he tilted his head to the side, offering his bared throat to Vergil, who gladly took the invitation and dipped his head down to nuzzle and kiss at his twin’s neck.  
Gentle kisses soon turned into rough bites and one of Dante’s hands come up to tangle into Vergil’s hair, pulling him closer as his twin’s sharp fangs met the tender flesh of his throat – Dante let out a pleased sound – he loved it, his demon loved it.

But he was also a little shit and still wanted to give Vergil a bit of a challenge, plus he liked when things got a little rough.

He brought the hand he had tangled in his twin’s hair down to the nape of his neck and dragged his now sharp claws over the sensitive area. Vergil tensed and Dante could feel him snarl against his abused neck, sinking his fangs deeper into his throat and letting out a deep growl, demanding submission.

Dante pulled back his claws to stroke his twin’s back soothingly, submitting completely to his brother and letting him drink his blood as he pleased.

Back in the underworld they fed on each other’s blood out of necessity, when they pushed their healing abilities to their limits, and they needed to heal quicker because fighting while injured was a really bad idea.  
Surprisingly enough it was Vergil who offered his blood to his twin the first time, like it wasn’t a big deal. He stretched out his arm and bared the pale flesh of his wrist.  
Dante had hesitated at first, but the smell of his brother’s blood had him panting with barely contained hunger, so he took his brother’s hand and he sank his teeth into the tender skin of Vergil’s wrist.

After that it had become routine - when one of them was a bit roughened up the other would silently offer his blood to help his brother to recover as quickly as possible.

Once they were back in the human realm however there was no _need_ to share blood anymore, but both twins were reluctant to stop – so they didn’t.

As their relationship developed, they stopped offering their wrists in favour of their throats – a much more meaningful gesture – conveying both submission and complete trust.

When Vergil had his fill, he pulled back to stare at his brother, while Dante’s eyes were fixed on his twin’s lips, which were now smeared with blood.

Dante was not yet entirely comfortable with the fact that the sight of Vergil covered in blood turned him on so much. Sure, fighting his twin always left him riled up and – more times that he’d like to admit – also uncomfortably hard; but since he decided to embrace his instincts instead of bottling them up, he just classified this as another quirk of his demon heritage.

Vergil leaned down for a kiss and Dante growled at the taste of himself on his brother’s lips, in a second Dante had Vergil pinned beneath him – his eyes blazing with a kind of hunger that was far from human.

Vergil growled back at his brother, but it was far from an aggressive sound – almost playful even – and he bared his neck for his little brother. Only for him.

Dante made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, fully aware that Vergil would never submit like this for anyone else. _Only for him_.

His demon roared in possessive glee – just like he had submitted to Vergil, now his brother was offering that same power back to him, making himself vulnerable and trusting Dante not to take advantage of that vulnerability – they found balance like this, exchanging power back and forth between them, submitting willingly in order to satiate the need to fight for dominance.

Dante took a moment to breathe in his brother’s mouth-watering scent, he growled again and pressed his face into the crook of his brother’s neck rubbing his own scent into Vergil’s skin until his demon deemed it enough – Vergil belonged to him as much as he belonged to Vergil and he wanted everyone to know that.

He heard Vergil hum quietly as he felt his hand cradle the back of his skull. “Come on little brother, take what’s yours.”

Dante didn’t need to be told twice, he sank his fangs into his brother throat and drank greedily the blood that spilled from the wound.  
Vergil stayed still until Dante pulled back to give him a bloody grin, Vergil however was staring at ~~Dante’s~~ his shirt with a pained expression.

“Great. Look at the mess you’ve made, my shirt is ruined.”

Dante gave him a confused look.

“My shirt. It looks like you were murdered in it.” Vergil said in his practised monotone.

“Really? And whose fault is that?” Dante sat back on the bed and crossed his arms on his chest. This morning Vergil was particularly playful, and Dante was going to take full advantage of his twin’s mood. 

“Yours obviously. You keep pestering me, someone has to put you in your place.”

“And what is my place? Under you?” Dante wriggled his eyebrows smirking and Vergil made a show of thinking about it.

Dante chuckled at his brother’s pensive expression “You’d like that mh?” he said, getting up from the bed – Vergil was right, their shirts were a mess and he didn’t particularly like the sticky feeling of dried blood on his skin – he turned to walk back to the bathroom but Vergil caught him by the hem of his track pants, pulling him back and resting his face against Dante’s abdomen.

“Your place is by my side.”

Dante was taken aback by his brother’s affirmation.

It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of having his twin back into his life and to let himself believe that this time Vergil was going to _stay,_ but hearing him say that he _wanted_ Dante by his side – as an equal – still seemed unreal.

“Aw Verge, you sap.”

Vergil bit him on the hip. Hard.

“Ouch! Come on, I like sappy!”

Vergil bit him again.

“Okay enough with the biting or we’re never leaving the bedroom today.” Dante ran a hand through his twin’s hair, prying his face away from his abdomen and making him look up.

Vergil started at him for a moment, considering whether to voice his thoughts or not.

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

It was a good compromise in Vergil’s opinion, it wasn’t necessarily true that he didn’t want to leave the bedroom as in the room itself, but it wasn’t a lie either. What he didn’t want to leave was the feeling of safety he had only here, alone with Dante – where he could truly be himself.

“You don’t mean that, you love spending your time in that that stuffy library.”

“That’s true, but I love you more than books, remember?”

Dante smiled fondly at that.

Vergil also knew that once they got out, he’d have to share Dante with others, and he wasn’t particularly fond of that idea. He knew it was stupid and childish, but his demon had always been possessive – it considered Dante _his_ – so he couldn’t really help how he felt. But he also had a brain and human emotions, and because of that he knew he had no right of being possessive of his twin – not after he discarded him so many times in his foolish pursuit of power.

“Hey, stop that.”

Dante stopped his train of thoughts before it could turn any darker. Despite everything Dante could still read him like an open book, and he was thankful for that.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.” Vergil decided to pretend he didn’t know what his twin was talking about so he could avoid explaining his feelings this time – there were things he still didn’t want to talk about.

“I can _hear_ you thinking, nothing good happens when you think too much Verge.” Dante’s tone was gentle, but Vergil could read the worry in his eyes.

“At least one of us has to think from time to time Dante.” Vergil gave him an easy smile and Dante rolled his eyes; he knew his brother was avoiding the problem but they had time to work through this so there was no need to rush it.

“You can pretend to be an erudite all you want but we are identical twins, so you are genetically doomed to be as dumb as me.”

Vergil snorted and got up from the bed, smacking Dante’s head for good measure. “Go clean yourself up Dante, the last time you went down with blood on your shirt Lady shot me in the head _before_ asking questions.” The elder twin shook his head at the memory and Dante barked out a laugh.

“She shot you again after asking what happened too.” Dante pointed out, still laughing. “After all Lady did tell you that if you tried anything, she’d shoot you in the head and she’s a woman who keeps her word.”

“Last time I checked having sex with the person you are in a relationship with is not ‘trying anything’ Dante.”

By that moment the younger twin had tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing while Vergil was staring him down, very unamused. “Sorry Verge, but what did you expect would happen when you told her that – and I quote – ‘sex got bloody’?”

“It was exactly what happened. What was I supposed to say? It’s not like either of us was actually hurt.”

“Oh, Vergil you really don’t know how to human.”

They kept bickering playfully as they washed away the blood and changed clothes, and after another good 30 minutes, they finally left their bedroom ready to face the day.

________________________________

Dante ventured downstairs and was greeted by a pissed off Lady.

“Hey-”

“Don’t hey me. You know how long I have been waiting for you?”

Dante stood frozen on the last step. He had completely forgotten he had a job with Lady that day, but if he told her that she might as well kill him and then hunt Vergil down out of spite. He had to act, and he had to act quickly.

“Oh come on I’m just ten – ” Dante lifted his gaze to look at the clock on the wall, he had no idea of what time it was.

“You are forty-five minutes late Dante!”

Ouch. Well it could have been worse – thought the devil hunter – he didn’t dare to voice his thoughts, however.

“I’m sorry Lady we kinda got ca-”

“I’ll stop you right there I really do not want to know what you and your _brother_ have been up to.” Said Lady with an exasperated tone, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Now are you ready or what?” Only then did Lady notice Dante’s current outfit.

“Are you wearing pyjama pants?”

“No, I’m not.” Dante hurried to say, tone not at all defensive.

“Oh god I can’t believe you forgot about the job! Do you think the bills pay themselves while you ignore your responsibilities acting like a horny teenager?!”

“Hey, we weren’t even fucking!”

“TMI Dante, TMI.”

Dante groaned. “Listen give me a sec all right? I’ll go change; I’ll be back in a minute.”

He rushed up the stairs and back into his bedroom, he quickly changed into more suitable attire for demon hunting and gabbed his guns.

For a second he considered going down without telling Vergil anything, but decided against it. He made a quick trot to the library and found his brother with his head in a book.

“Hey Verge, I forgot I had a job with Lady today so I’m going out, should be back tonight.”

“I know. Okay. See you later.” Vergil didn’t lift his head from his book.

“What does it mean you know? You knew I had a job and you didn’t tell me anything?!”

“I told you I didn’t want to leave the bedroom.”

“You selfish prick I swear - ”

“DANTE!” Came Lady’s enraged voice from downstairs.

“I’M COMING!” Dante shouted back “You’re unbelievable Vergil. UNBELIEVABLE. And this doesn’t end here.” He said before slamming the door and rushing down to meet Lady.

Once he heard the front door slam closed Vergil dropped the book he was reading and sighed. He knew what he did was selfish and unfair, but he couldn’t really bring himself to be sorry about it.  
He didn’t want Dante to leave, but he couldn’t actually _say_ it, so he had to improvise.

Dante was supposed to be the clingy one, not him. 

Vergil frowned at himself, okay this time _he_ was feeling clingy so what? Sue him for wanting to be with his twin brother from whom he had been separated at the tender age of 8.

Vergil had always valued his alone time, and he still did, but knowing that his twin was not just in the other room but somewhere he could not immediately reach unsettled him.  
Sure, with the Yamato no place was _really_ out of reach for him, but he had a feeling that his brother would not be thrilled if he opened a portal just because he was feeling _clingy_.

Dante didn’t seem bothered when he left anyway. So, if temporary separation didn’t bother his clingy twin it shouldn’t bother him either.

Except it did.

Dante left with Lady and didn’t even ask if he wanted to come.

Vergil wasn’t jealous of Lady or of Dante’s friends in general; he was honestly grateful to all of them for being there for his brother when he wasn’t.

He was jealous of the time they got to spend with him, all those years he lost blinded by his thirst for power, they spent them around Dante, getting to know him better than he did.

And he had no one to blame but himself for that.

Vergil groaned and got up from his desk, looking for something interesting enough to distract him from his current predicament until Dante and Lady would come back.

_______________________________

“So.”

“So?” Dante looked at Lady quizzically.

“You left your big brother at home mmh?”

“Yes?”

“Well I started to think you two were glued to the hip.” Lady teased him.

“Oh come on, we are not that bad.” Dante huffed out.

“You didn’t even realise it did you?

“Realise what?”

“This is the first time you are going somewhere without Vergil since you two came back from the underworld.”

Dante was ready to deny it – he was sure he at least went grocery shopping once with Trish, but then remembered he had dragged Vergil along, much to both Trish and his brother’s dismay – his jaw dropped when he realized that Lady was right. “Holy crap, you’re right! Oh god I’m so _clingy._ ” Dante whined “Vergil’s probably having the time of his life back at home without having me around.”

Lady looked at her friend fondly, despite the childish pout on his face she could see Dante wasn’t really upset. If Vergil had been really bothered by his twin’s presence around him all the time, he would have no doubt bitched about it.

“Well if I had a brother like you, I would definitely treasure my alone time!” Lady joked and she shoved at him when he pouted even more. “Ouch. You’re so mean babe!”

Lady rolled her eyes, “Come on you overgrown child, we have a job to do.”

“Damn right we have!”

____________________________________

Vergil’s day didn’t turn out as miserable as he expected. At first, he was pissed at his twin for leaving like it was nothing, and it took him a good hour of brooding to realise that Dante didn’t make a big deal out of this whole “going somewhere without him” because **_it wasn’t_** _a big deal_.

It came as an epiphany to him. 

He didn’t want Dante to leave because he didn’t want to be left alone anymore, all those years spent in complete solitude had been a nightmare for Vergil and he never wanted to feel like that again. He was afraid that if he got separated from his brother again, he’d feel that same excruciating loneliness he felt since the day their family was slaughtered.

The fact that Dante was not in the same place as him, however, didn’t mean he _left_. His brother was simply doing his own thing, just like he should be doing.

They had always done things separately; they had always had different interests. These last few months he spent being constantly around Dante had been great, but only now that his twin wasn’t there with him Vergil let himself acknowledge the fact that he missed the peace that came with being all by himself.

He almost laughed at his own foolishness.

Vergil picked up a couple of books and sat down on the small couch under the window, once he was comfortable enough, he started reading with a tiny smile on his face.

__________________________________

“Man, I missed this!”

“Man, you’ve become sloppy at this!”

“C’mon babe cut me some slack.”

“No honestly Dante, you’re slow and uncoordinated. If you were human, you’d have died at least seven times today.” Lady gave her friend an exasperated look. Dante shrugged looking at his own bloodied clothes “Well good thing I’m not human then.”

Lady rolled her eyes, “Isn’t that shirt one of Vergil’s? I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you reduced it to a colander.” She laughed at the look of horror that appeared on Dante’s face.

“Shit. Can I sleep at your place?” Dante half joked scratching the back of his head.  
Lady smirked at him, “You sure you won’t miss your beloved brother too much?” she poked at him with a knowing look. 

“Nah.”

_______________________________

When Dante came back, he found his brother already in bed with his face stuffed into a book.

“Hey Verge.” Dante greeted his twin while shedding his clothes all around the room. “Mmh” was the only answer he got, the younger twin chuckled and shook his head, when he was wearing nothing but his boxers he grabbed one of the t-shirts he usually wore to bed and put it on even if he knew he’d probably end up naked anyway. He climbed into bed and laid down close to Vergil, kissing his shoulder. His brother ignored him and kept reading like nothing happened, pretending Dante didn’t exist. Dante whined – offended – and proceeded to bite his twin’s shoulder, Vergil hissed at the light pain but didn’t lift his gaze from the pages. Dante huffed, he then proceeded to pry the book from his brother’s hands and throw it behind himself.

“You are an insufferable brat.” Vergil looked mournfully at where the book fell face down onto the floor.

“That’s all you have? I honestly expected to have at least my eyes clawed out by now, are you getting soft on me Verge?”

“Do you want me to throw a fit and claw your face to shreds?”

“No? Maybe? I don’t know? I mean I like fighting with you.” Dante admitted, a little sheepish.

“We fight plenty Dante, or did I hit you in the head hard enough to make you forget?”

“I don’t mean _fight_ like that; I mean squabbling like we did when we were children.” The younger twin whined while he climbed atop his brother only to settle with his chin on Vergil’s sternum. “See? You don’t even protest anymore; I know I’m annoying the hell out of you right now, but you just let me do it. It’s no fun!”

“I hate to break it to you my dear brother, but we are not kids anymore.” Vergil rolled his eyes giving an exasperated smile at his twin who was staring at him unimpressed. “And you are not annoying me.”

Dante rolled off of his brother and flopped on his back on the bed. “I just threw away your book. And you are not mad at me. Are you even my brother?”

“Honestly Dante, I spent so much time being mad at this or that and for what? Anger never brought me anything good. All these years I lost – I regret them - I regret leaving you, I regret that I was not here with you when you needed me the most, I regret that you spent so much time alone because of me and I will never forgive myself for what I put you through.”

“Vergil there’s no ne– ”

“No Dante, let me finish. All these years spent alone made me realise how much I’ve missed you and every single one of your annoying habits.”

Dante was left speechless – which was a rare thing – and in lack of anything intelligent to say he threw his arms around his brother’s neck, Vergil held his twin tightly and softly whispered in his hear “But if you ever throw a book like that again I will gut you with my bare hands.”

Dante laughed against his shoulder, “And asshole Vergil is back.” Said the younger twin with a smirk on his face, he leaned in for a kiss, but Vergil threw him off and he landed face first into the mattress for the second time that day.  
Dante groaned with a mouthful of blankets and turned around to glare at his brother who was retrieving the book from where Dante threw it. The elder twin proceeded to carefully lay the book on the nightstand and then, with all the grace a man wearing only underwear and a baby-blue t-shirt could muster, he lied back down on the bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving his brother’s form.

“I spent the whole day thinking how we had spent every single moment together since we came back from the underworld and that I didn’t ever realise how much I’ve missed spending time on my own. So – and I can’t believe I’m saying this – you’re right, _maybe I am indulging you too much_.”

“You just said I’m right – which is a first – but I’m not sure it’s a good thing?” there was a tinge of worry in Dante’s voice, his traitorous brain walking fast down a familiar dark path. He didn’t want to think that his twin was tired of him, that he somehow managed to push him away again, but given their history he couldn’t really help it. 

Dante’s expression didn’t change, his lips pulled in his usual smirk, but Vergil _felt_ his brother tense and the hints of fear creeping up the back of his neck.

“Don’t do that. Not with me.”

Dante cursed under his breath and sat up to face his brother, he knew it was useless to hide – Vergil could see right through him. “Vergil listen–”

“No, you listen dumbass. This morning I didn’t remind you of the job because I didn’t want you to leave, and when you left, I felt lost, like I didn’t know how to _exist_ without you anymore. But when I actually stopped to think about it, I remembered that we always had our own things and we should keep doing those things for ourselves. I was happy to spend the day by myself and I enjoyed every single moment of peaceful solitude _because I knew_ you were coming back.”

Dante felt like an idiot and an asshole for suspecting of his brother, but he was comforted by the fact that Vergil felt the same as him, that he too didn’t want Dante to leave.  
This time it was Vergil who reached out to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers – Dante squeezed his brother’s hand and gave his twin a smile.

“You know, you can say that you were feeling clingy. I won’t tell anyone.” Dante taunted, back in a playful mood. Vergil let go of Dante’s hand and groaned “Foolishness. I was not feeling clingy.”

“Come on Verge, there’s nothing bad about feeling a little clingy, you can admit it!”

“Quit it Dante.”

“But it’s normal, I am clingy, it’s only natural you are too.”

“Dante.”

“Well then I’ll have to be clingy for the both of us.” And with that the younger twin dragged Vergil down on the bed and wrapped both his arms and legs around him like a koala. Vergil groaned but didn’t protest – which was proof enough for Dante that his twin was _indeed_ feeling clingy.  
Dante buried his face into the crook of his brother’s neck and breathed in his scent, Vergil rested his cheek on the top of his brother’s head, content to have his twin in his arms again. “I had fun today, I’ve missed hunting with Lady.” Came Dante’s muffled voice from where his lips rested against Vergil’s throat. “Maybe we should do things separately more often.”

“As long as you come back to me.”

“As long as you let me cling to you as much as I want when we’re together.”

“Ah my foolish little brother, I wouldn’t want it any other way” Vergil smiled fondly at his twin and kissed the top of his head.  
“Oh my god Verge you’re such a sap.” Dante laughed and sat up, straddling his brother’s thighs. Vergil ignored the jab and leaned in to smell his twin – to an outsider it may look strange, but for them it was normal to read each other through their scents, it was like a nonverbal language only they could understand – Dante let his brother sniff at him as he pleased, happy to be once again the centre of Vergil’s attention.

“You smell like that atrocious shampoo Lady always uses. Did you shower there?”

“Yeah, she ordered pizza and she was kind enough to let me have a shower before dinner, I used to leave some clothes at her place, so she still had some to give me. We grabbed a few beers and chatted about her last hunts with Trish. Why? You jealous?” Dante wriggled his eyebrows giving his brother a knowing smirk.

“Not at all, I was just wondering what happened to my shirt.”

“Shit.”

“Dante, I actually liked that shirt. Will I ever see it again?”

“I kind of got stabbed in it …”

“You’re getting sloppy.”

“AH? That’s what Lady said, are you plotting with her or something?”

“I’m not plotting, I’m just stating the truth.”

Dante groaned but he was smiling “You’re being unnecessarily mean. Didn’t you miss me?”

“I’ll show you just how much I missed you.”

Vergil flipped them over so that he was on top of his twin and playfully bit Dante’s collarbone before resting a hand on his chest, right above his heart. Dante’s pulse grew faster knowing Vergil could easily rip his heart out – it wouldn’t be the first time - but he stayed still, trusting his instincts that told him it was just a playful move on his brother’s side. Vergil moved his hand upwards until he reached Dante’s neck and wrapped his hand around it, stroking his adam apple with his thumb, he tilted his twin’s head to the side and Dante let him. Vergil pressed his face to Dante’s throat, the younger twin expected a bite that never came, Vergil simply kissed him there.

Dante, impatient as ever, tangled a hand into his brother’s hair and pulled him back so that he could kiss him properly. He bit at his twin’s lips, licked his teeth asking for permission, Vergil opened his mouth and kissed him back hungrily – like they hadn’t seen each other in months. Dante moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into his brother’s, Vergil smirked as he trusted his hips down in response, then, with one final lick to Dante’s lips he rolled off of his twin, turned his back to him and turned off the light.

“Good night Dante.”

“You – I – What the hell?”

“This is what you get for ruining my shirt.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

Dante whined but Vergil did not move and inch, the younger twin poked at his brother repeatedly, with no result. After ten minutes of trying to get a reaction from Vergil and failing he finally gave up.  
He rolled to his side, resigned, and tried to will his frustration away so that he could actually sleep.  
Once again, as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Vergil move around. He smiled to himself as he felt his brother’s arm sneak around his waist.

Dante turned around to face his twin and smirked. Vergil huffed and promptly hid his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. Dante hugged his twin to his chest and rested his chin on top of his head, he felt Vergil relax against him and for a second he considered just closing his eyes and going to sleep.

But he couldn’t help himself.

“Clingy.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I hope it was also fun to read. 
> 
> English is not my language so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think with a comment! <3
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/decayofdragons/) c:


End file.
